El amor de un hermano
by Mstica
Summary: dejame decirte que no quiero ningún lazo. No quiero quedar unido a ti por hilos invisibles que yo no puedo ver"... dolorosos recuerdos y arrepentimientos producidos por la culpa y el amor


Disclaimer: "Las Guerreras Mágicas" no me pertenece (lástima). Esto es algo que hice con el simple propósito de entretener y no gano nada a cambio por escribirlo. Por lo tanto, me gustaría que ninguna demanda se haga en mi contra.  
  
"El amor de un hermano"  
  
Apoyo mi frente en una de las ventanas del pasillo y veo como el cielo negro se ve momentáneamente iluminado por los constantes rayos. Lo que antes eran verdes praderas y hermosos lagos ahora solo forman parte de un gran desierto de roca.  
  
Realmente odio este paisaje.  
  
Céfiro era un mundo de magia lleno de buena voluntad. Ahora solo un sentimiento de tristeza y desesperanza llena el aire.  
  
Y todo por que ya no estas más.  
  
Esmeralda,.... hermana...  
  
Quisiera creer que no te fuiste, que una persona tan bondadosa no sufriría algo así. Que este mundo no permitiría que un alma tan pura como la tuya no sería restringida de amar.  
  
Sin embargo, así fue y por eso te perdí.  
  
El hechizo se rompió, ahora que no estás he podido recordar todo. Éramos felices, apenas unos niños. Solo nos teníamos a nosotros pero estábamos bien.  
  
Hasta que te convertiste en el Pilar.  
  
No te vi muy seguido después de eso y tengo que decir que fue un cambio drástico para mi. Estaba acostumbrado a abrazarme a tus piernas, a escuchar tus historias, a dormirme con el dulce sonido de tu voz mientras cantabas.  
  
Recuerdo cuando un día me mandaste a llamar, me miraste por unos minutos y noté algo nuevo en ti: tus ojos...... ya no brillaban de felicidad como antes, tenían un nuevo semblante de tristeza. Me dijiste que ya no podrías pasar tiempo conmigo que ahora tu obligación estaba con la gente de Céfiro.  
  
No pregunté nada, Guru Clef ya me lo había explicado todo: "El Pilar debe velar por la paz y bienestar de Céfiro, no tiene derecho a sentir por si mismo."  
  
Odié eso, todavía lo odio, pero no quise angustiarte, no quise darte más pesares. Fue por eso te pedí que borraras tu memoria, así no tendrías que preocuparte por mi, y que también borraras la mía ya que vivir con el recuerdo de que te tuve y te perdí iba a ser muy duro para mi.  
  
Fui un cobarde, lo sé.  
  
Sin embargo no me olvidaste, y además me entregaste la joya mágica así podrías seguir cuidando de mi, como siempre.  
  
Aún recuerdo la última vez que hablaste conmigo, semanas atrás:  
  
Estaba corriendo lo más rápido que podía cuando la joya mágica sonó y tu voz salió de ella.  
  
"- Paris-"me llamaste.  
  
"- Hermana!! Dime donde estás e iré por ti-"te dije.  
  
"- Me volviste a llamar hermana, que felicidad...-"¿Estabas feliz? Mi corazón dio un vuelco al saber que todavía me querías después de tanto tiempo. Aún cuando te dejé.  
  
Debí haberme quedado. Debí protegerte de alguna forma. Se que no habría hecho ninguna diferencia, pero al menos habría estado contigo... a tu lado apoyándote.  
  
Soy tu hermano y te abandoné. Mi único deber era protegerte y te fallé. ¿Podrás perdonarme algún día? ¿Podré perdonarme yo?  
  
Ahora es tarde. La desgracia sucedió. Céfiro, el mundo por el cual te sacrificaste, se está destruyendo poco a poco. Muchos estamos peleamos para que eso no pase, incluso las Guerreras.  
  
Las Guerreras.... Anais.  
  
Creo, no, sé que me enamoré de ella.  
  
Yo siempre fui un encanto, nunca nadie dudó de mis mentiras. Sin embargo, en el Bosque del Silencio, ella fue capaz de ver a través de mi... igual que tu. Eso fue lo que llamó mi atención desde un principio, aún cuando no te recordaba, su parecido contigo me atrajo a ella. Es idéntica a ti en muchas cosas: dulce, educada, lista, su amor por los demás es completamente incondicional, dispuesta a sacrificarse por sus seres queridos. Ayer la oí cantar a una canción a grupo de niños y no pude dejar de mirarla, su sonrisa, la calidez de sus ojos. Incluso cuando llora se parece a ti.  
  
No me gusta verla llorar pero es que ella se siente tan culpable. Intenté explicarle que lo único que ellas hicieron fue liberarte. Sin embargo tu muerte quedó imprenta por siempre en sus corazones.  
  
Como en el mío.  
  
Creí que al menos, ahora, estarías feliz junto a Zagato, tu gran amor. Eso fue hasta que volví a escuchar tu voz. Sonabas tan angustiada, prácticamente estabas llorando.  
  
"- No, te equivocas. Céfiro jamás será tuyo..."- decías.  
  
Deboner había tratado de tomar la corona, el símbolo del Pilar. Sin embargo tu último deseo impidió que eso pasara.  
  
Aún muerta sigues cuidando de nosotros.  
  
¿Cómo te logré escuchar? No lo sé. Muy pocos lo hicieron y todos ellos tenían un alto grado de magia. Soy el príncipe de Céfiro, es verdad, pero solo soy un espadachín, no hay magia en mi.  
  
Guru Clef me explicó que, por ser hermanos, contenemos un lazo muy fuerte que siempre nos mantenía juntos, lo cual permitió que yo pudiese escucharte.  
  
¿Es verdad? ¿Estas unida a mi? Pues dejame decirte que no quiero ningún lazo. No quiero quedar unido a ti por hilos invisibles que yo no puedo ver.  
  
Te quiero aquí, conmigo.  
  
Quiero que vuelvas a ser la niña alegre que me contaba cuentos y me hacía dormir con sus canciones. Quiero que todo sea igual que antes de que te convirtieras en el Pilar.  
  
Pero por más que grite, llore y te demande, se que no puedes cumplir mi petición.  
  
Lo único que me queda hacer, ahora, es pelear por salvar a Céfiro y la única forma de lograrlo es encontrando a alguien con la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para ocupar tu puesto y, así, reinstalar el sistema del Pilar.  
  
El sistema del Pilar... que patético. Debo ayudar a que vuelva a pasar lo que pasó contigo. Debo ayudar a que ocurra lo que odié desde que te apartaron de mi.  
  
Odio el sistema que mantiene a este mundo. ¿Por qué otra persona debe sufrir lo mismo?  
  
Lo único que puedo hacer es asegurarme de que esa persona esté al tanto de todo lo que perderá y las consecuencias que sufrirá en caso de perder control de sus emociones.  
  
¿Pero que más me queda hacer? Solo pelear y seguir llorando en silencio.  
  
Esmeralda, hermana, por favor ayúdanos a que no vuelva a pasar lo mismo.  
  
No permitas que otra persona se vea impedida de amar...  
  
No permitas que otras 3 niñas, de corazón puro, se vean obligadas a quitarle la vida a un nuevo Pilar...  
  
No permitas que otro niño pierda a su hermana como yo te perdí a ti...  
  
Y, por favor...  
  
donde sea que estés...  
  
Sígueme queriendo como yo te querré siempre.  
  
Sigue cuidando de mí como hiciste siempre.  
  
Yo, a cambio, seguiré peleando para proteger el mundo por el cual te sacrificaste.  
  
Seguiré esforzándome para ganarme tu perdón.  
  
Y sobre todo... te guardaré en mi corazón, no como el pilar, no como la princesa que dio su vida por Céfiro...  
  
Sino como a mi hermana, quien reía, cantaba, cuidaba de mi...  
  
Y que murió por el simple pecado, no de amar solo a un hombre, sino de amar a todos en este mundo...  
  
Incluyéndome a mi, no el príncipe de Céfiro, sino su hermano... Paris.  
  
Siempre me pregunté como tomó Paris la muerte de su hermana sin oportunidad de poder verla después de tantos años de estar separado de ella. Qué puedo decir, soy novata en esto.  
  
¿Qué les parece? Tonto, cursi, le faltan escenas románticas o alguna que otra pelea. Escriban y critíquenme un poco. Me gustaría saber que es lo que piensan  
  
Mística 


End file.
